


Giving Him A Chance

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After State vs Misham, Ema's changed her mind about Klavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Him A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Giving him a chance  
> Prompt: Serendipidity  
> Bonus? N  
> Word Count: 166  
> Rating: G  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom: Ace Attorney (Future AU - a snippet set before A Little Less Than Luck which is one of my NaNo projects)  
> Pairings (if any) Ema/Klavier  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): none  
> Summary: After State vs Misham, Ema's changed her mind about Klavier.

Lana notices Ema packing up her bag. 

"You're not staying for dinner?"

"I have a date, Lana. Klavier'll be picking me up soon." 

Lana thinks for a moment and looks over at her sister and smiles, "Isn't he the one you called the 'glimmerous fop'?"

She watches her sister's cheeks color as she ducks her head and continues, "Ema, what changed?"

"I realized that he might be a glimmerous fop and he might be a shameless flirt, and I'm not all that fond of the former Gavinners's music and his tendency to rope me into helping him out, but... I think I could have done a lot worse for a boss. At the least, he gives me the opportunity to use my science gadgets on the job and he gives me a lot of time to pursue things I want to do when I'm done working for him. And I figured, I could at least give him a chance."


End file.
